


Breezing Through

by toosolidcuuj



Series: dorktp [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Mistaken Identity, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toosolidcuuj/pseuds/toosolidcuuj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're newlyweds, but they've been like an old married couple for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breezing Through

Everyone noticed the girl first - mostly because pretty blondes in floral print dresses weren’t the usual fare at Rhoda’s place. As far as Rhoda could be said to have a “usual” customer, that is. You got all kinds of people this close to the Cretan border. But this girl, she looked like the wholesome all-Amestrian kind of girl showcased in advertisements. The boy on her arm would fit the image too, were it not for the self-satisfied little smirk on his face. If he had come alone Rhoda would keep an eye on him, because smirks like that usually meant trouble. He might still be trouble if someone wanted to start something over the pretty girl. Rhoda wasn’t too worried though - the couple looked fairly absorbed with each other, and she’d bet her boots they were newly married.

A simple conversation with them proved Rhoda right. They were not only newlyweds, but on their honeymoon. “Congratulations,” she told them. “Though I gotta say, this isn’t your usual honeymoon spot.”

“Which is a shame,” said the boy, “because this area is _beautiful_. I’ve been through here before, years ago, and I just had to come back.”

“Of course,” Rhoda said proudly. “We’re fairly high-profile for a border town. We’ve had the Fullmetal Alchemist come here, you know. Stayed at this very inn.”

The pair exchanged smirks, as though recalling an inside joke. “You don’t say?” said the boy.

“Yes,” said Rhoda, nonplussed. “Are you two … fans of his?”

They were visibly withholding laughter. “You could say that,” said the girl.

“Well,” Rhoda continued, wondering what she was missing with these two, “you might want to check out the old steel mill here, because that’s where he –“

“Steel mill?” the girl burst out, her eyes narrowed. The question wasn’t directed at Rhoda, but at her husband. “That wouldn’t happen to be responsible for the time you came home with _both_ your grills bent about _a dozen different ways_ , would it?”

The boy seemed to shrink under her gaze. “I don’t know,” he grumbled. “You expect me to remember every time I broke my automail?”

“If you didn’t break it so often, you would!”

“I don’t break it that much anymore!”

“Only because I have to watch you, _all the time_!” The girl drew a breath, about to continue her tirade, but her husband interrupted her.

“Like that’s a bad thing.”

Now it was Rhoda’s turn to hold back a snigger. The boy was embarrassed by the flirtatious thing he’d said, despite the fact that it’d obviously worked. His wife blushed a little as well, even as her eyes moved suggestively over his body.

“It’s not,” she said aloud, then she leaned over and whispered something that made his breath catch and his blush deepen. “So,” she said, turning back to Rhoda, “how much did you say a room was again?”

The boy stayed quiet as Rhoda checked them in, apparently embarrassed that they’d been so obvious about how they were going to use said room. It was as adorable as it was silly. Rhoda hardly expected a honeymooning couple to act any other way.

“Supper starts at seven and breakfast at six-thirty in the morning,” Rhoda told them as she handed over their room key. She added, “It’s nice to know that Fullmetal kid had someone to worry about him.”

Her suspicions about the boy’s identity were confirmed by his wife’s reaction. She gave him a tender look before saying to Rhoda, “It’s a hell of a job, but someone has to do it.”

He returned her look and said, “Yeah. He sure is one lucky son of a bitch.”

Rhoda congratulated them again before sending them upstairs. She set aside a complimentary bottle of wine to give them later. It wasn’t often her guests made her feel hopeful about love and companionship, and she figured it ought to be celebrated.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to summarize this as "a snapshot of Ed and Winry on their honeymoon. Outsider POV." But then I realized how kinky that sounded.


End file.
